


Rodeo Clowns

by Sherloqued



Series: Between Hay and Grass [7]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Get along, little dogey...





	

Jimbo had seen guys like him before.  Young, season more grass than hay, full of the confidence of a winnin' ride, or else down and out, with nobody an' nothin'.   Saved a good many of 'em from gettin' their oil checked with a horn dipstick too.  
  
Didn't matter much what other folks did, to him. Tended to mind his own, when it come to other people's business.   But not in here, not with this crowd.  He'd better cut the conversation short; the kid'd get the message and move along.  
  
That was his job. Keepin' highflyin' rodeo cowboys from gettin' broken.


End file.
